


Getting Wet

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Getting Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Getting Wet by Dr. Ruthless

Unbetad. All mistakes are mine.  
Feedback: 

* * *

Getting Wet   
by Dr. Ruthless 

The mass of humanity swarmed around the fountain. He had arrived here a few minutes before, wanting to be a part of something larger than himself; wanting somehow to validate himself. 

Too many years had gone by. Too many dead bodies lay behind him, and still he was alone. 

He stood on the raised edge of the fountain in the center of Piccadilly Circus, watching the seconds tick away along side thousands of others. Their single-minded activity seemed like companionship to his love-starved soul, and he was almost content. Once, he'd had a chance at something more than casual coupling, but life had never been kind to him. 

He looked around him. There was a man a little way in front of him who had the same rangy elegance as the man he'd loved and... 

// Not lost - more like never had. // 

He stepped forward, almost unbalancing and plunging early into the fountain. All around him London voices vibrated, foreign and strident. As he came up behind the man in the worn jeans and the denim jacket, he wondered if a night with this stranger might ease some of his loneliness. He was delectably built, slim hips flaring to broad shoulders, and long legs he would love to feel wrapped around him. 

The crowd was buzzing now, and one or two hardy souls had already plunged into the fountain despite the cold. This was going to be a New Year like no other. He finally worked his way level with the dark haired, slim figure about whom he'd been fantasizing. 

It wanted only two minutes to midnight when the man turned to face him, and Alex Krycek gazed, disconcerted at the man he had loved and never had. His heart thumped once, and his belly dropped away to leave him with empty space at his middle. 

Fox Mulder was here; was now; was looking into his eyes with growing anger. The fist that lashed out, caught him a glancing blow on the temple, and Alex stared, still frozen in amazement as Mulder wound up to take another swing. As the fist began to approach, Alex finally moved. 

"Oh, no you don't. Not this time." Seizing the wrist he turned and twisted it, bringing the arm around to Mulder's back. Mulder, immobilized, turned his head to fix him with a furious, basilisk glare. 

The crowd shrieked, and somewhere someone started a countdown amid growing bedlam. 

Alex grinned, and leaned in towards Mulder. 

"Give it up. We're fated, we two." The voices around him had taken up the count, and Alex jerked his captive in towards him, smiling nastily at him. 

9... 8... 7... 6.... Alex and Mulder stood, frozen in that instant while the last second was discarded, to lie on the final minute of a thousand years. 

Leaning forward, Alex touched hopeful lips to those of the other man, and the taste of loneliness in Mulder's mouth was something that he recognized. 

Bedlam erupted all around them but they were cocooned in a place that was not of this time. Pressure grew between them, and mouths opened, lips parting as slick surfaces slid together. Alex let go of Mulder's arm in favor of pulling it around him, and as he tasted the other man's mouth, he slipped his own arm around Mulder to pull him in as close as he would go. 

5...4...3...2... 

The crowd surged, and the two of them, oblivious, were swept from the edge, over into the water of the fountain, mouths still busily exploring as their first ever kiss grew ever more passionate. 

They fell into the water, cold and biting, and didn't really come up for air. The superheat of their eternally denied passion had finally ignited them. At last, soaked from the thighs down, they broke their kiss to gaze at each other fiercely. 

1 

"Come with me?" 

"Hell, yeah." 

"Gonna fuck you" 

"Hell, yeah." 

Solstice bells rang over London, ringing in the New Year as the two of them faded into the cold and sodium glare of the street, stumbling, arms around each other, away at last from hatred and towards their future. 

 

The End   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sue aka Dr. Ruthless

  
Archived: June 02, 2001 


End file.
